High-school of Heroes: Re
by Lsilver19
Summary: (A rewrite of High school of heroes, Adopted from ginobi47) Shirou had become a hero, he had slain the villians, but everyone hates him, he was betrayed, so with a suggestion from Zelretch, he reincarnates himself in a world where Gods and Heroes are among the common populace, now Shirou must attend high-school and try his best not to be betrayed once more (Shirou x Harem)


**A/N: Yup, another story, don't kill me, I'll update U.G.W. soon, I'm already around 2-4 k words, won't take much longer now, that said this is another fate Story, which I adopted from ginobi47, it's called High-school of heroes, go on and give it a read, anyways, unlike his story this story features Limited/ zero over (check Google, appearance: Check my avatar, or the cover image of this story).** **I took Liberations with his backstory, he is, a badass, an OOC Shirou, a fucking OP character, a Godslayer, A non-dense harem protagonist from an eroge and a pervert (two of the few things that carried over from ginobi47's Shirou)** **Anyways, let's start** **Disclaimer: I only own the plot, back story, Oc's, and probably some original weapons, other than that I own nothing else**

 **Prologue: The story of the sword**

On top of a hill of swords stood a figure

His name was Emiya Shirou. One who still retained white skin, red hair and golden eyes

He wasn't a normal Emiya Shirou, he was titled Limited/zero over, by Zelretch, he was the Complete form of Shirou Emiya as a Magus, according to Zelretch

Convergence is the proof of the ideal.

As if forging a sword, as if burning up your own life, you will continue to strike steel.

It was cryptic, and Shirou Didn't understand it.

Until he met him.

A version of him that became a counter gurdian.

Shirou unlike other Shirou's had his dream come true

He had become a hero of Justice

But, at the price of the world becoming his enemy, he had been betrayed by the very world he had fought for.

The very world they had died for.

Shirou was born into a world where the Age of Gods still persisted, a world where everyone was weak, a place perfect for those damned Gods to rule over.

They were tyrants, they didn't care for the humans, they did as they pleased.

Once every 60 years or so they held a battle royale, it was called the Holy grail war, Seven masters were chosen, these masters were the best of the best, They were the so called 'chosen ones' those who were strong in a world of weaklings.

These Masters were given 10 Servants each, Heroes from the past were resurrected and forced to fight against each other, these Servants are of the following classes

Ruler, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Shielder, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin, Avenger

These 10 along with their Masters fight in the holy grail war, where the Victor and each of their Servants were granted one single wish.

Shirou was a master, and the winner of the fifth holy grail war.

He was the strongest master, and his Servants were not weaklings by a long shot either.

He had won, and he had destroyed the holy grail, with the help of his 10 servants

Ruler- Jeanne D' Arc

Saber- Date Masamune

Archer- Gilgamesh

Lancer- Scáthath

Shielder- Athena

Rider- Artoria Pendragon

Caster- Tamamo-No-Mae

Assasin- Jack the Ripper

Berserker- Kiyohime

Avenger- Angra Mainyuu

Shirou didn't know if it was a quirk of fate, or his general luck, but all his Servants were Female.

And he loved every single one of them, From them he had learned a lot, From their love he had not strayed from his path, and from their regrets he had gotten a wish that he wanted granted.

To put an end to the gods.

But all that glitters is not gold

The holy grail war did grant wishes, but the more impossible the wish.

The more human lives that would be lost.

His path was clear, he destroyed the Grail, and marched all the way to the kingdom of the gods, with his Servants.

But they knew

All of his loved ones were killed in front of him

And he couldn't do anything.

The gods had done Despicable things to them

and he couldn't move

They were lost to him

And he couldn't move

He was imprisoned, tortured, thrown around as an example to show what would happened if Human opposed the Gods.

And he had enough.

It was as if something clicked within him.

As if he had become all-powerful

As if...he could finally have his wish granted.

The appearance of the counter gurdian was the first sign

Even though the gods were tyrants, the humans were dependent on them

He defeated every counter gurdian except one

Counter Gurdian EMIYA

He had fought him, in the EMIYA's Reality marble, he had a talk with him, EMIYA had transferred all the knowledge of the weapons he had to him, and Shirou then defeated him.

More counter Counter Gurdian's came, but they were no match for Him, Limited/ Zero over, He had no limits

He single-handedly put an end to the age of Gods.

He had won

But he had lost

He became a hero

But he was hated

Shirou was done, even though he accomplished his dream, it was a hollow Victory

The world wanted him dead

He spent most of his time in his reality marble.

A green world

With trees, grass, and Rivers

It was a copy of Avalon, the only difference

is that it was covered in Various weapons

Weapons of Legends and Myths, Unknown weapons, but still strong, weapons of mass destruction, and weapons of death.

His reality marble was an utopia, the weapons were like grave markers that signified the lives that he had taken.

But even though Everyone hated him

He was still Emiya Shirou

"HELP!!!"

And thus he could never truly stop being a hero

slash*

just a random sword was enough to kill the abomination in front of him, it was a divine beast, a remnant from the age of Gods.

"T-Thank you..."

The girl showed a relieved smile

Shirou smiled at her, and was just about to leave

"W-wait!"

Shirou halted and looked behind him

"At least let me treat you to a meal"

Shirou was about to refuse until a growl from his stomach halted him

The girl giggled and Shirou sheepishly rubbed the back of his head

"I'll take you up on that offer"

The girl smiled

"So...You're Emiya Shirou..."

The girl muttered, they were in her house eating food that she had cooked up, Shirou wanted to cook, but the girl was adamant that she wanted to cook for him, so he begrudgingly agreed

"Yes..."

With sparkling eyes the girl asked

"Wait, so did you really put an end to the Gods alone"

"...More or less"

"Wah, that's soo cool"

"...Thanks"

That was the first time Shirou had been honestly praised for what he had done.

After they finished eating, Shirou thanked the girl and was about to leave

"Wait at least stay the night!"

Shirou was once again about to leave, but a wave of sleepiness fell over him

"...I'm in your care once again"

The girl waved it off

"It's no problem, you saved my life after all, a night's rest is the least I could offer"

Shirou thanked her one again, she then showed Shirou to a room.

And the moment he laid down on the bed, he promptly fell asleep.

Before he was completely asleep, he used structural analysis on his body

'So, I was drugged..'

That was his last thought before darkness took him

The moment Shirou awoke, he heard the sound of marching

He shook away the sleepiness, and performed structural analysis on the house

"So...I was betrayed..."

Although he knew this was going to happen, a part of him thought that the girl drugged him to ensure he slept well.

With a sigh, he jumped out of the window and came face to face with an army, at the head of the army, was one of the seven Masters

Hilda D. Ogelheim

Shirou clicked his tongue, she was one of the Masters who gave him a lot of trouble

"Emiya Shirou! For crimes against the world, we sentence you death!"

Something he heard a lot before, he was about to escape until he saw something that made his blood boil

Hilda followed his gaze

"Ah, the traitor, that's what she gets for attempting to hide you"

'So, I wasn't betrayed...'

A treachorus part of his mind thought.

The rest was filled with rage, yet he kept his calm

The girl was crucified, her clothes torn, body covered in white stains mixed with red

She was dead

Camly Shirou asked

"...How did you find me?"

Hilda answered immediately

"Some villagers around these parts saw you"

Again, the treacherous part of his mind was happy, but the rest was angry

No, he had far surpassed anger, he was now in a state of calm and cold rage

"Retreat..."

He said

Hilda smirked

"As if, you will die here Emiya Shirou, you may have killed the gods with whatever weapon you found, but we know for a fact, you no longer have it"

Shirou sighed, and with a somber voice he declared

"...None of you will live to see tomorrow"

And thus like a God of Death, he killed everyone

It was a one sided slaughter

Shirou once again was sitting on a hill of swords, his reality marble

A gentle wind blew across the world, swaying his red hair

After that event, Shirou had given up on the world.

Not because he didn't want to be a hero anymore, but because the world didn't need him, he had done all that he needed to do, the world was on its way to recovery, it didn't need his presence.

He would forever wait in his world, undying, unaging.

That's when a small tear occurred in his world, from it appeared Zelretch.

The moment he appeared he complained to Shirou

"What took you so long to answer the damn door"

"...I was waiting for a sign, the wind that just blew was exactly that..."

Zelretch sighed and then with a serious face asked Shirou

"Shirou...What's your answer"

"I agree"

For a second Zelretch showed a surprised face, he was not expecting an answer so fast, he quickly recomposed himself

"Then, is now ok?"

Shirou nodded, he stood up, instantly a giant magic circle appeared under his feet

Zelretch sweatdropped

"Do I...even need to do anything?"

Shirou nodded his head

"Help me with the reincarnation process, I can't do much while I'm a soul"

Zelretch nodded his head

"For all its worth...You are a true hero Shirou"

Shirou smiled a radiant smile

"Thanks Zelretch"

 **A/N: I know, short chapter, but this is a prologue, next chapter onwards should be bigger.**

 **Anyways, dont forget to review, Us Authors feed on them and evolve**


End file.
